rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zwycięstwo Biancy i Rycerzy Zodiaku
INTRO ( Ostecznia bitwa o Sanktuarium się rozpocznia prze znajzd Omena i Demonów broniący się Rycerze Zodiaku walczą u boku Bianci wcielenie bogini Nike ) Omen:Moje Złe Demony dziś jest ta chwila na którą czekaliśmy zdobedziemy Sanktuarium hahahahahahaha Złe Demony Omena:Tak tak tak tak tak tak hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha " Głównej Świątyni Sanktuarium " Bianca:Nie pozwolimy by Demony zawładeli by światem bedzie walczyć to ostania bitwa Rycerze Zodiaku:Tak Nike walczyć u twojego boku to zaszczyt dla nas Bianca:Rycerze Zodiaku przygotujcie się na bitwe z Demonami ' w koło Świątyni Sanktuarium " Omen:Złe Demony na nich atak macie być bezględni dla nich !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Złe Demony Omena:Tak Omenie na nich Sanktuarium jest nasze !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Złe Demony Omena i Omen ruszyli do ataku na Świątynie Sanktuarium , w którym bronią się Rycerze Zodiaku z Biancą na czele ) Omen:Dalej a atkujcie ich Demony !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Złe Demony Omena:Demonicza pięść '' ( Rycerze Zodiaku od powiedzeli najeźdzcą Demoną na atak broniąc główną Świątynie Sanktuarium - Świątynie Ateny ) Rycerze Zodiaku;Złoci Rycerze , Srebrni Rycerze i Rycerze brązu :''Krzyk Ateny '' (W tej chwili oba ciosy starły się między sobą z która z nich jest silnejsza od tej drugej aż do 7 dniu i 7 nocy ) Rycerze Zodiaku:''Krzyk Ateny '' Złe Demony Omena:''Demoniczna pięść Bianca:Saga Aiolos Camus Shura Mu Aldebaran Shaka Milo Aiolia Aphrodite Asterion Marin Shaina Shiryu Ikki Capella Dante Argor Hyoga Shun Seiya użyjcie tej moc co Orfeusz Lira broniąc się przed wrogiem Omen:Co Nike dajesz wskazówki dla Rycerzy Zodiaku tak jak swym Wojowniczką Nikos co !!!hahahahahaha Bianca:Rycerze Zodiaku nie poddawajcie się im Rycerze Zodiaku:Nie damy się wrogowi nie ''Krzyk Ateny '' Złe Demony Omena:Hahahahahaha ''Demoniczna pięść '' ( Gdy Złe Demony Omena i Omen nadal wyrównują z siłą Rycerzy Zodiaku postanowili wysłuchać rad Bianci by użyć moc takiej co wszystkie ciosy Demonów niszczy ) Omen:Koniec tej zabawy czas was zniszczyć Nike giń Bianca:Nie tak szybko Omenie Omen:Co jak to co mam krew ale jak .... nawet nie wiem jak to ? Co nnnniiieee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bianca:O tak Omenie pokonałam ciebie poraz kolejny Złe Demony Omena:''Demonicza pięśc '' Rycerze Zodiaku:Za życie za miłość za obronie świata w imię dobra ''Ave Nike '' Złe Demony Omena:Ccccooo !!!!!!!!!!!! nie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tylko nie to !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Rycerze Zodiaku pkonali Złe Demony Omena a Bianca pokonała Omena i za pomocą trczy Meduzy zmieniła w Demonów w kamień i zamknęła ich w kamienym bloku już nie na krate lecz wyciachane na kamieniu duży napis " Nike " która ma być wiecznym wieźnienie Demonów do końca swych dni w piekle ) Bianca:Muszę jednego ukarać rycerza który pomagał Demonom ( wszyscy Rycerze Zodiaku już zrozumieni że te słowa od Bianci są skierowane do Maski Śmierci , nie wiadomo jak Maska Śmierci jest obalony w ziemi a nad nim jest Bianca z włócznią amazońską ) Rycerze Zodiaku:Nike co robisz przeciesz nie kazałaś zabijać Maska Śmierci:AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! nie błagam nie Bianca:Teraz widzisz MMaaaasko śmierci jak ty się czujesz a jak się czuli ludzie których celowo zabijałeś Maska Śmierci:Już nie bede tego robił prosze Nike nie Saga Aiolos Camus Shura Mu Aldebaran Milo Shaka Ailoia Aphrodite:Maska Śmierci dostał na uczkę od Nike Asterion Argor Marin Dante Capella Shaian:Tak dostał to na co zasłużył Shiryu Ikki Hyoga Shun Seiya :Tak dostał za swoje Touma:Ale Bianco zwyciężyliśmy Demony ja i Rycerze Zodiaku spółlnimi siłami Bianca:Tak Touma juz albo nie niech Orfeusz Lira zostanie z Nutią a wy radujcie się bo my razem zwyciężżyliśmy i pokonaliśmy Demony Saga Aiolos Shura Shaka Milo Aldebaran Aphrodite Asterion Marin Aiolia Mu Shaina Shiryu Dante Capella Argor Shun Hyoga Ikki Seiya Touma:Tak zwycieżyliśmy demony (Pierwsze zwycięstwo Rycerzy Zodiaku u boku Bianci walce z Demonami ) KONIEC